uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EveOfRapture
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tweaking Umineko Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 07:20, August 19, 2011 Hey there. It's really nice to have you in the group too. Saq and I have been working on the sprites for a while and, although we had the backgrounds, couldn't really think about using them, so it's really nice to have someone helping out this much. -Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda(Also known as Hanyuu) Don't sweat it, i'm just happy that we have another person on the job here. And about the eye-stinging part, its still painful converting all those 1080p sprites to 480p(but i guess the game can't work without it lol). Btw, since you're working alone on the backgrounds, don't hesitate to ask if u need any help deciding which picture fits best(i guess thats what quality control is here for) -Hanyuu That would be awesome, and just trust ur instinct if u get a bunch of pics that look exactly the same lol. You've made great progress so far, keep up the good work -Hanyuu Hey, its Saq, if possible, you may want to send Hanyuu the unpacked nsa aka in a rar...qc is easier that way Sweet, thanks for the uploads. I'll check over all your pics and tell you what I think -Hanyuu There are a few minor edits which i found and will check over with saq before confirming anything. Can you check and make sure that the effects are working proerly since the double screened original ones might have been broken through the edits. Anyway, the pictures seem really good so far, nice work -Hanyuu Yeah, the UN ones confused me but i see where you were going with this. btw megaupload has a limit of 1gb for free users so you don't need to separate them into parts. I'll try to finish up the editing soon, but it will probably be one more day before its finalized. -Hanyuu It's alright. And yes, you can send the edited version now, if all goes well the backgrounds should be done in a few hours instead of a day. -Hanyuu It's finally done. Here's the finalized version of the backgrounds(http://www.sendspace.com/file/durw4w). Btw, you should have mentioned earlier that your birthday was 2 days before mine :) -Hanyuu 21:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and you should notice that there are not that many edits. You picked some really good backgounds for those that didn't have a clear option. So, nice job eve. Oh, and if u want to do the same thing I did with the time and stuff, then just add a signature to your profile -Hanyuu 21:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops, no. that was accidentally deleted because my computer was messing up copying some files and i thought that i moved the rigfht files back into that folder, ig uess not. Well then, i guess that was a mess up on my part, thanks for catching that. -Hanyuu 23:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's right. And sorry about this, but the sprites will take time because there are a lot in the original that we can't match with the ps3 ones. Wish us luck and thanks for alll your help with the backgrounds. -Hanyuu 00:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that i'm in charge of compiling anything. I only have the changed backgrounds and nothing else for that arc file. Its up to you and saq to consolidate your files together now. -Hanyuu 00:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, its no bother really. I need someone to keep me in line if i start slacking lol -Hanyuu 00:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so you finished, rite? Hanyuu looked it over also? I'd strongly recomend not releasing a backgrounds only patch right now. Here's what we will/would have to do: Sprites only Sprties and Backgrounds Alot of the system and other files are in the sprite patch. Making a backgound patch will have to rework the system files and the arc pacement themselves. This makes the versions incompatible. The reason I had this in a certain order is that people can just "build" on top...aka add an nsa. In order for our beta build which I hope to release thursday, we need to consolidate files....(If you can edit cg in, itd be nice to have them in the arc1 preferably so theyd work with both builds aka with backgrounds and without) -Saq Okay when you recieve the patch you'll know what I mean, but theres an extra button when you right click called settings, (you should know this form the ps3ification patch), I have a config button that actually looks like one that'll fit.Is there anyway you could place this in game? I'll send the patch folder (this is different than the standard wh patch one but doesnt include any sprites or backgrounds) Saq78642 04:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC)